The primary objective of this study is to describe the pharmacokinetics of oral ganciclovir in HIV+ subjects with varying degrees of renal function using an algorithm derived from similar studies in a solid organ transplant recipient study and to compare 3, 4.5 and 6 gram/day regimes to assess dose proportionality.